Secrets
by Angel Della Notte
Summary: My name is Irina Woods I’m sixteen years old and the number four Pearl at Gardrobe Academy the school known for producing world famous Otome and I have a secret…


_My name is Irina Woods; I'm sixteen years old and the number four Pearl at Gardrobe Academy the school known for producing world famous Otome and I have a secret…_

**Secrets**

**By**

**Angel Della Notte**

_My name is Irina Woods; I'm sixteen years old and the number four Pearl at Gardrobe Academy the school known for producing world famous Otome and I have a secret._

_What is my secret you ask? I suppose you could say the truth of the matter is I'm not who I say I am. My name isn't Irina Woods. You want to know who I am I suppose I should start at the beginning so let's go back fifteen years ago…_

(Aries, Capital)

The rain poured down in sheets not a soul was on the street save for a woman in a cloak that ran through the rain clutching a basket to her chest. Her bright red hair peaked out from the cloak as she ran. She tripped landing in a puddle but held the basket close to her chest protecting it as a cry could be heard coming from it. You couldn't tell by looking at her because of the rain but her cheeks were soaked with tears. She didn't want to do this but had no choice. She stopped at the gate to a large mansion and then reached into her pocket pulling out a key unlocking the gate. Quickly she ran up to the steps placing the basket before the door. She opened it revealing a small baby with a patch of red hair on her head. She kissed the baby dropped the key in with it then closed the basket again before ringing the bell and running off.

A minute later the door opened and a woman with short blonde hair in a green and yellow meister uniform looked out. She glanced around then almost shut the door but a small whimper came from the basket. She knelt down next to the basket and gasped when she saw the baby in it. She quickly picked it up and ran inside stopping before an older man with dark brown hair. "Maya, who is at the door?" He asked.

"M-master, someone left her on the steps." Maya said.

"Her?" He asked as a little girl around eight came down the stairs dragging a yellow blanket. The girl heard a cry from the basket and walked over to the woman pulling on her dress.

Maya knelt down showing her the baby. "Papa she's so cute."

"Yukino," He said walking over as well seeing the child in the basket.

He reached in and pulled out the key left in the basket then saw a note as well he held it out and read it, "Nishou, forgive me for doing this to you I know how much this can hurt you if it gets out but I have no choice. I left because of our little Irina I suppose you always wondered why I suddenly left in the middle of the night. I couldn't ruin what you had with the Misses. I don't regret our time together but that is over. I've tried to support her but I fear I am unable to so I'm doing the only thing I can think of I'm leaving her in your care. Besides little Yukino always said she wanted a younger sister. Please take care of Irina, love Risa."

"Papa, where did Risa go?" Yukino asked looking up from the baby who coughed and started crying.

Maya set the basket down and looked at the young girl, "Yukino can I borrow your blanket I think she is cold." She asked and Yukino nodded handing over the blanket. Maya lifted the child up out of the basket wrapping the blanket around her then rocked her as she held her to her chest. Slowly the child calmed down cooing softly.

"She had to go away Yukino, why don't you and Maya take Irina in the kitchen and get her some milk." Nishou said as he ran to the door stepping out into the rain. He saw a figure move from the bushes and take off into a sprint for the gate. His strong legs took him after them and several blocks away from the mansion he caught her grabbing her arm forcing her to stop. "Risa stop." He said as she tried to pull away but he only pulled her closer to him.

"Please Nishou, let me go. You weren't supposed to come after me." Risa said crying into his shoulder.

"This is why you left? Irina, she's my daughter isn't she?" Nishou asked and Risa nodded. "You shouldn't have left I would have taken care of you."

"I couldn't Nishou you had too much already especially with the Misses being sick. When she passed I knew there was no way you could handle knowing so I left. I never meant to come back but Irina she's sick and I've no money for medicine. I barely have enough to keep her fed." Risa said.

"Risa I swear I'll support you. She is our daughter I could never let anything happen to her, or you. Risa you weren't just a fling, I loved you and Karin even gave me her blessing. She knew she was dying she only wanted me and Yukino to be happy." Nishou said.

"Nishou, you are up for reelection how would it look if the press found out that your mistress showed up at your door with a baby born out of wedlock while your wife lay on her deathbed? It would ruin you." Risa said. "Take Irina; tell the press you adopted her. You'll be seen as a humanitarian no one needs to know she is your daughter. I can't stay."

"Risa please," Nishou said, "I don't care about the press. I've thought about you ever since you left. Please stay."

"I can't." Risa said pulling away from him. She broke away from him and took off into a run. He started after her but she ran to a bus stop seeing the bus there she quickly jumped on it and it drove off before he could reach it. Nishou stood there watching the bus drive away not knowing that was the last time he would ever see Risa again.

He stood in the rain for several minutes staring at the bus long after it was out of sight. Then finally turned and walked back to the mansion. He found Maya and Yukino in the kitchen both sitting around the baby with several of the maids there was well. "She is so cute." One of the younger maids said.

"Maya, could you come here a minute." Nishou said causing the blonde to hand the baby off to one of the maids.

She followed him into the parlor noticing he was soaking wet. "Master you are soaking wet. Here let me take your coat and get you a blanket." She said moving to take his coat off.

"Maya don't." Nishou said shrugging her off.

"Nishou, if you don't get out of those wet clothes you'll get sick." Maya said taking his coat off. She had only become his Otome a few years ago after the President's previous Otome Saeko Kruger had retired; now being the proud mother of a little boy and two little girls. This was Maya's first assignment after graduating and she was determined to be the best Otome she could be. She truly was fortunate to have become his Otome; Nishou Chrysant was a kind and gentle man that had always treated his Otome as part of the family. Saeko still often came over to visit bringing her husband Chion, her son Izumi and daughters Natsuki and Alyssa. "What kind of Otome would I be if I let you catch a cold?" Maya said.

Nishou let her take his coat of and waited as she came back with a blanket. She wrapped it around him then set him down in a chair taking his shoes and socks off. "Maya if I tell you something will you swear not to tell a soul?"

"Of course master." Maya said knelling in front of him.

"That child in there, she is my daughter. Risa and I had an affair. I never knew she was pregnant." Nishou said dropping his head into his hands. He stayed there a minute before looking up, "No one can know. Tomorrow I'll give a press conference saying that I've decided to adopt her. Karin and I always wanted more then one child but she died."

"I'll make the arrangements. I have a few contacts that can get some forged adoption papers. Master she needs a doctor and if you don't go get changed so will you." Maya said.

"I'll go change. Give Doctor Masao a call and ask him to come over to examine her." Nishou said standing and walking to the stairs.

"Hai, master," Maya said.

(Five years later)

"Onee-chan wait!" A six year old girl said as she ran after a brunette several years older then her. The younger girl tripped and fell her glasses falling to the ground.

The older girl ran back over to her knelling down next to her picking the glasses up and putting them back on the six year olds girl's face. "Be careful Irina-chan it will take a couple of days for you to get used to these."

"I've got glasses just like Onee-chan." Irina said.

"Yes, you do and they look cute on you." The older girl said.

"Yukino, Irina time for lessons," Maya called from the house.

"Hai, coming Maya-chan," Yukino called out helping Irina to her feet. She took Irina's hand and ran to the house stopping before the door as Maya held her hand up.

"You two are covered in mud. You're father will be upset if he sees you like that. Take your shoes off and go take a bath." Maya said.

"But Maya-chan I thought you said it was time for our lessons." Irina said.

"I know the two of you. Professor Armitage won't be here for another half hour. Now upstairs and take a bath." Maya said shooting them upstairs.

Half an hour later both girls came down the stairs clean and presentable as the door bell rang. Yukino ran the last few steps with Irina right behind her. At the door she threw it open and hugged the young blonde girl at the door. "Haruka-chan!" Yukino said. A few seconds later Irina caught up with her and latched onto Haruka's leg.

"Yukino-chan, Irina-chan," Haruka said pretending that she was shrugging them off.

"Ahem." An older man at the door said. He was quite a bit older then the young blonde girl but you could tell they were related.

"Sorry daddy." Haruka said.

"Sorry Professor Armitage." Yukino and Irina both said.

"Alright time for our lessons." Professor Armitage said.

(Four years later)

"Nunoe-sama I need to you break Maya's contract with me. I'm an old man the doctor doesn't think I'll last many more days." Nishou said.

"Master, don't say that. I would gladly follow you into death." Maya said.

"No, you are young and deserve a full life." Nishou said.

"I agree. Maya-san I'm going to break the contract and then you will return to Gardrobe with me where the principal will decide what to do with you." Nunoe said.

"Nunoe-onee-sama please let me stay until…" Maya said.

"Very well, sit down girl." Nunoe said as Maya sat in a chair. Nunoe pulled a small pen like object from her pocket and a palm pad computer. She tapped the pen to Maya's GEM and then on the pad a few times. Then she took the ring from Nishou handing it to Maya. "You are now an uncontracted Otome. You won't be able to materialize until you form your next contract. You are to report to Gardrobe as soon as you are able."

"Thanks you Nunoe-onee-sama." Maya said. The older Otome nodded then left the room.

"Maya could get my girls?" Nishou asked.

"Hai, master," Maya said.

"Maya I'm not your master anymore." Nishou said.

"Nishou you'll always be my master whether we have contract or not." Maya said kissing the older man on the cheek.

"Thanks you Maya." Nishou said. Maya nodded and left the room returning a minute with the two girls. Yukino was now seventeen years old and Irina ten.

"Papa," Yukino said running across the room. She wore a business suit having come straight from her office. For the last year she had been a representative of one of the lower councils currently in election for a higher council.

"Yukino, you look so much like your mother. She would be proud of you." Nishou said stroking her cheek. He reached with his other hand to Irina stroking her cheek. "You look like your mother too."

"Papa, how do you know what my mother looks like?" Irina asked. She knew she had been adopted by the Chrysants when she was a baby. Everyone had always told her she was left on their porch no sign of who left her there.

"Irina, I think you are old enough to know, you too Yukino. Irina you aren't adopted. I had Maya forge the adoption paperwork. The truth is you are my daughter. Yukino when your mother was sick I had an affair with one of the maids. I didn't know at the time but when Risa left she was pregnant with you Irina. About a year later your mother brought you here and left you. She couldn't afford to care for you and rather then having you suffer she gave you to me. I tried to convince her to stay but she wouldn't. She was too worried about my political career. Irina, I'm sorry I lied to you all these years. I always tried to treat you as you should be as my daughter." Nishou said.

"Papa," Irina said covering his hand with her hand.

"Yukino, I expect you to continue taking care of your sister when I'm gone. I know both of you will grow into great women." Nishou said coughing.

"I will papa, you need rest though." Yukino said leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek, "Come on Irina."

Irina watched Yukino leave the room then leaned forward as well kissing him on the cheek. "I love you papa."

(Two Days later)

"Yukino," Haruka said running into the room. When the brunette saw her she ran to her falling into her arms crying. "I just heard I'm sorry Yukino." Haruka held her close and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Haru-chan he's gone." Yukino said clutching the blonde tight.

"Shh, I know Yukino. I know." Haruka said raising her chin and kissing her on the lips. "It will be alright. I'm not going to leave you."

"Haru-chan you have to the school year starts next week." Yukino said resting her head on her shoulder.

"I'm not going to Gardrobe; I can't leave you not now." Haruka said.

"But Haru-chan it's your dream to be an Otome." Yukino said, "You have to go."

Haruka shook her head and thought, "No, it's my dream to be with you always. I choose to become an Otome so I could be contracted to you forever." Haruka stroked her hand through Yukino's short brown hair and press another kiss to her forehead, "I can't leave you alone."

"Haru-chan I'm not alone. I have my family." Yukino said as Irina came into the room. Just as Yukino her eyes were red from crying. Yukino looked up and waved Irina over wrapping her into their hug.

"Irina-chan I'm so sorry. I know Nishou was like a father to you." Haruka said pressing a quick kiss to the ten year old girl's forehead.

"He was my father." Irina said.

"Of course he was." Haruka said feeling Yukino shift in her arms. "Yukino?"

"Haru-chan, please go to Gardrobe, I'll be fine. I have Irina here. I never knew this but she is my half sister." Yukino said.

"Half sister?" Haruka said.

"Yes, they share the same father but have different mothers." Maya said coming into the room. "Yukino, Irina I have a favor to ask. Your father was a good man and even though he is gone I don't want his name good name corrupted could you keep this charade up? Irina, can you continue to pretend to be adopted? The two of you know the truth and that should be all that matters."

"You can't be serious." Haruka said, "You want them to live a lie?"

"Haruka-chan it's ok. I'll do it. For papa," Irina said.

"Irina, are you sure this is what you want?" Yukino asked.

"Yes, Onee-chan," Irina said.

"Thank you Irina," Maya said kissing both Irina and Yukino on the cheek. "Come on Haruka-chan we don't want to miss the transport."

"Yukino," Haruka said.

"Go, Haruka. Become a great Otome then come back to me." Yukino said then kissed Haruka, "I love you."

"I love you too Yukino." Haruka said then left the mansion with Maya.

(Five years later)

"Madam President we got a request concerning one of the girls we have at Gardrobe. Director Youko Helene is requesting that Irina Woods be allowed to be trained to replace her. It goes before the council in three days. I understand Irina Woods was a ward of your father. I thought you should know. She isn't on the list to be part of Delta Squad it is likely the council will approve the request, though if you feel otherwise we will take it into consideration." A young man said handing Yukino the request.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention but could you give me a day to decide?" Yukino said.

"Of course Madam President," The man said bowing then leaving the room.

Yukino sat at her desk reading the request until she felt a familiar blonde standing over her shoulder, "What's that?" Haruka asked.

"A formal request from Director Youko, she wants to train Irina to someday replace her." Yukino said looking up at the blonde stealing a kiss.

"What are you going to say?" Haruka asked her hands resting on Yukino's shoulders gently rubbing them.

"I don't know. I suppose I should find out what Irina wants." Yukino said picking up her phone."

(Gardrobe, Pearl Class Room 2)

"Irina-onee-sama you have a phone call from the President of Aries in the office." A young blonde coral said. The class was on break so there were no instructors in the room. The whole class looked up and started at the coral making sure they heard her correctly.

"Thank you Imari-chan." Irina said then followed the blonde to the office. "Hello? This is Irina Woods."

"Hey little sister," Yukino said.

"Onee-chan!" Irina said covering the mouth piece and turning away from the others in the office.

"I had an interesting request come across my desk. It seems there is a Director Youko Helene who wants you to train to be her replacement. Is that something you would be interested in?" Yukino asked.

"She what? You are kidding right?" Irina asked.

"So how about it little sister do you want to be the next director of Gardrobe?" Yukino asked.

"You bet I do." Irina said already thinking about all the high tech machines she would learn about.

"Alright then I'll recommend to the council that they approve the request." Yukino said.

"Thank you Onee-chan!" Irina said then after saying goodbye hung up the phone.

"Good call?" Youko asked getting her mail from her box a smile on her face.

"Yep great call Youko-sensei," Irina said running back to class.

_So there you have it the truth about me. My name is Irina Chrysant; I'm sixteen years old and the number four Pearl at Gardrobe Academy the school known for producing world famous Otome. Someday I'll become the next director of Gardrobe. I may have to hide this from the world but I don't mind. Onee-chan and I know the truth and that is all that matters. Gosh look at the time I have to go or I will be late for class. _

Author Notes: Ok to clarify a little Yukino is eight years older then Irina and three years older then Haruka. I'm making it that in Aries one enters politics at a young age around the age of sixteen or seventeen years old.


End file.
